The Black Death
by EliadetheAkuma
Summary: Henry Sturges has been a vampire for a long, long while. It was in that long, long while that he met a female vampire, one he found himself falling in love with. But she believes she's evil and not the kind of vampire he is. Can he convince her otherwise or will she become the Black Death? Rated M for language, sexual intercourse, and gore. Based on the movie. Henry/OC
1. Savior

_June 4th_

The sun was high in the sky, melting her vision of the world. She huddled underneath the wreckage, knowing full-well if she removed herself from the protection of the rotting wood, surely she would die. The tub of sunscreen she had initially possessed was empty, which left her undesirably vulnerable.

Furthermore, she was stuck in a desert with little rain, food, or even plant life. So, she was laying on uncomfortable, rough sand. She had removed her old leather coat and was currently using it like a blanket, despite the fact that it had burn holes from making a run for the wreckage in order to save her worthless, undead life.

She was partly hoping her companion of sorts, Henry Sturges was looking for her, but she sincerely doubted it. He'd never even considered her an associate, let alone a companion. So why would he go out into a sunny, hot desert where he himself could die just to save her from the jaws of death? After all, he wanted her to dead...well sort-of.

She adjusted her pillow - her leather vest which she had removed only a while ago - and sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a few seconds. By seconds, she meant several hours.

* * *

She. Could. Not. Believe. It.

Henry Sturges was leaned over, staring underneath the wreckage at her scruffy, beggar-like form. A carriage was behind him, waiting for its master to board and Henry had removed his coat in order to protect her from the sun. She glanced at the rusty, old carriage, hardly trusting it _not_ to break when she boarded it. Then, she returned her eyes to the handsome Henry Sturges. His brown eyes were a reflection of melted chocolate and she wondered when his eyes had gotten that soft of a brown.

Probably from all the whiskey he had drunk or maybe his last screw had made his eyes that way. Who knew? Henry Sturges was a mysterious man and she could never hope to understand him. He kept himself closed-off and emotionless from the rest of the world, never bothering to care about anyone. He was such a reflection of herself...

"Well?" Henry asked, impatient at that point. "Are you going to get in the carriage or not? If not, I can just leave you here to die, just like they want you to. After all, you're not my problem."

Slowly, she grabbed her vest and pulled it on, noting that Henry had been staring at her obvious cleavage without her vest. Regardless of the situation, Henry could be a pervert. It was just the way he was. She then proceeded to crawl out of the hollow wreckage and, oddly, Henry grabbed her by the waist and within seconds, covered her with his coat and shoving her into the rickety, old carriage he owned. Within rapid seconds, the carriage had begun to roll and Henry was sitting in front of her.

She tried to sit across from him, but obviously failed and instead ended up holding Henry's thighs. Henry snickered slightly at her actions. He removed the coat which didn't allow her to see all that much better due to her left eye, which was swelled shut. He proceeded to look over her battered and beaten face, noting how different it looked compared to her normal, pale, attractive face.

Her entire face was covered in bruises and scratches, her right eye was soaked in blood and her left eye was bruised and swelled shut because of the hits she had taken a long while prior to Henry's "rescue" arrival. Her right cheek looked odd and it seemed her cheek-bone was out of place. Her left cheek was scratched all to hell, the skin barely even visible. Henry swore he saw a little bit of bone. Her upper lip was split but not bleeding, unlike her lower lip.

"Did you kill 'em?" He asked, gently removing her hands from his thighs. He used them to pull her up beside him as she answered his question.

"No, of course not."

He set her beside him, ignoring the fact that she was too weak from her day in the desert to hold herself up and had to lean on his shoulder in order to remain sitting. He didn't really mind.

"Did you at least hit 'em back?" Henry asked with a heavy, disappointed sigh.

"Well, duh, but have you forgotten that vampires cannot kill their own kind? Surely, you haven't, Henry." She replied.

Henry ignored the rude-ish comment, and instead, reached into his coat pocket and removed a large-ish, light blue colored vial of...

"Blood." She murmured, knowing what the vial was full of regardless of her current loss of sight. The sheer smell of the tempting, crimson liquid that kept her alive had brought her senses back to life and she could feel her spine tingle with anticipation. She could tell the blood was fresh from the bright color and strong smell. She had learned to tell freshness of the blood she drank by the volume of the color.

He opened the vial. "Drink it."

His words were hardly a command, and more of a request than anything.

"M-my hands..." She tried to answer her hands but failed. Henry tilted her head back and held it still with his hands while pouring the vial into her mouth. The blood spilled slightly, but she managed to drink the majority of it. Henry leaned and licked clear the rest of the blood. No blood could be left behind or the suspicion that she was a vampire would be dramatically increased.


	2. Feelings of Regret

"I'm fine, y'know...without you. You didn't need to come and save me." Angel told Henry from her sitting position on the bed, trying her best not to look at him. He was fully dressed and sat beside her on the bed, looking very solemn and strange. He had entered, inquiring of her condition to which she had answered but there was something off about him.

"I know I didn't, but the fact of the matter is I did, so get over it." His words, as usual, stung a bit as they were harsh but she didn't wince at the severity of the words.

There was silence and neither he nor she moved. The sunlight was mostly blocked out by the dark curtains but she could still feel the singes of the sunbeams on her body. Why? Why had she become this monster? She could not recall the reason she had asked for this. Henry hadn't easily complied with what she requested but he had done it and now she was this; something Henry had told her never to become. She knew it made him cry on the inside, knowing such a close friend had become what he wished her not. But it hadn't been his choice, even though it had been his fangs.

For most, it was hard to believe that Henry had turned her. And even more so, the fact that they had been in love at the time. After Henry's wife died, he became a drifter and wished to die. He upset as many hunters as he could but his survival instincts and need for blood caused him to emerge as the victor. He had never wanted to survive any of those battles, but he had and he soon learned to try to make the best of his horrific life as a vampire. It was shortly after this decision that he came across Angel, a poor man's beautiful daughter with no place to call home. When she was attacked by a vampire of Adam's, he saved her and after her relentless pursue of his heart, eventually they fell in love.

Then, came the day when it was finally time for her to be able to spend forever with Henry. She asked him if he would turn her into what he was, so she could be with him forever and so he would never have to experience the pain of being alone ever again, but he turned her down. He requested that she never ask him again and dropped the subject. However, she was relentless and pursued what she wanted and Henry, though very uneasy about it, gave in to her and turned her. He remained with her through the process, and it was a long while after that when things turned sour.

Henry began to drift away, so much that he lost his job that had been supporting them and eventually, they lost their home in the countryside. Henry chose to move them elsewhere and that's when they simply just split. They saw each other occasionally, which was often when their "encounters" would take place. However, they never ever remained with one another and Angel always ended up leaving the house after breaking a few things, more often than not, Henry's nose.

She often questioned herself on whether or not getting married had been a good idea either. Everytime she went somewhere and paid for something, she always heard "Mrs. Sturges" which somehow managed to piss her off. She just saw him everywhere and it wasn't even her choice. She could run to the farthest city and still find some hint of him there. Henry had lived long enough to have been just about everywhere and done everything, so it was very possible that she would never be free of his torturous memory.

When they had first fallen in love, she'd been human and he'd been a vampire for a long time. He'd appeared so otherworldly to her that she thought he was something else, but she told herself she was just being paranoid. But, then she caught him in the act of trying to kill a criminal and she discovered that she was right about his otherworldly look. She refused to let him kill anyone else and that was when she ended up making her choice...her choice to allow him to drink from her instead.

_"Please, Henry, I can't stand to let you hurt or kill anyone else, even if they are criminals. Please, just drink from me." She grasped at his hand, trying to get him to look at her. He continued to stare down at the floor, looking solemn and heartbroken at what she was suggesting. He put his hand atop hers and looked up at her, his eyes full of emotion._

_"I-I can't...Angel...what if-what if I can't stop?" He asked, searching her eyes for the answer to his question._

_"I don't care." She whispered, shocking him. "Please, Henry..."_

_He had no choice. He knew she wouldn't give up until he agreed so, nodding, he showed his agreement to what she wanted. He had told her that she could have anything she wanted, no matter what it was, and _ _she wanted this..._

_"It's alright, Henry." She murmured, taking his face into her hands and bringing him close to her. She laid a gentle kiss on his lips before guiding his mouth to her neck, where his fangs quickly latched and she had to bite her lip to avoid screaming at the pain. She grabbed tightly to his back and clamped her eyes closed..._

He had supplied her with anything she had ever wanted, including turning her when she asked him to. Although turning her and drinking from her had caused him so much pain, she knew she'd done the right thing; even if she regretted it now.

"Just leave, Henry." She whispered, rolling away from him. "Just leave me be."

Henry seemed hurt and taken aback by her harsh words, but breathed deeply and removed himself from the room, leaving her lying there in the bed. She covered her eyes with her hand and wept silently. This would never ever be the same as it was, and neither would either of them. She would never be able to return to Henry as his wife, just a fact.


End file.
